The field of this invention is to prevent automobiles from sliding on ice and snow. My invention would enable a vehicle to drive up any hill or drive down any hill during the winter months on ice/snow with super traction without losing control of the vehicle. There are no known patterns of my invention which came up in my research that was comparable to my invention of Revolution Daddy Rock Super Tract.